Pieces
by cmscott301
Summary: SVU/Glee Crossover. When a girl is kidnapped and found tortured, beaten and with a gun pointed at her head, Benson is convinced the case is an easy open and closed one. Stabler isn't too sure. But as they begin to investigate, they find there is more to the suspect, Santana Lopez than they thought. And for some reason, the pieces of the puzzle just won't fit right...
1. Chapter 1 (09-09 02:17:44)

Hey everyone!! So this is my first attempt at writing a story and I thought I would try on here, since I'm for real obsessed with this website. Like I literally have no life except work, the gym, reading on here and of course sleep. Anyways I thought, why not combine my two favorite shows ever? Should be interesting, right? Hope you enjoy! Neither of the shows or characters mentioned from either show are mine, just borrowing them for awhile. Also let me know what you think! Constructive criticism is always welcome.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

5:41 am/ 76th East Avenue

"How far out are we?" asked Olivia Benson, hands gripped tight on the steering wheel, willing the cruiser through the horrendous New York traffic. "The City that Never Sleeps" was a very accurate description, seeing as it was just past 5:30 in the morning. Drivers always seemed to take their sweet time to respond to the lights and sirens blaring from their vehicle no matter what time of day it was.

"2 mike." replied her partner of 10 years, Elliot Stabler.

"Take a left here." he said pointing out the upcoming intersection. All the years they had worked together in the Special Victims Unit and these calls never got easier.

"Take a breath, Olivia. We'll get there in time. Remember, we don't even know what we're walking into." Stabler continued, trying to ease his partners' nerves.

"The caller told us there's a girl chained up in an abandoned warehouse," Benson argued, "we already know it's gonna be bad."

Even though it was left unsaid, he knew she wanted to ask what if they didn't make it in time to save her. He knew she had a big heart, but he was privy to the fact that you couldn't save them all. And when they couldn't, the next best thing was to try and get justice for the victim. "Take this right and the gravel road should lead us up to it." He said, turning off the lights and sirens. Hopefully they could catch the perp by surprise.

They came to a stop and quickly climbed out of the vehicle, automatically unholstering their police issued M9 pistols. Using the time they moved up to the building to steady their breathing, they readied themselves for the horrors they were sure to find inside.

Making eye contact, with the shake of Benson's head, Stabler pushed through the door to the building. They stepped inside, into a narrow hallway. Years of working together kicked in, as they smoothly moved down the hallway, clearing out rooms as they went. Coming to the end of the hallway, they hit another door. Through the door, they could hear a voice, murmuring urgently. Kicking through the door, Stabler's blood ran cold as he took in the scene before him. They had entered the main part of the warehouse. The room was empty except for a table and a stained mattress, with a young women laid out on it. Attached to her ankles and her wrists were chains, which ran the length of the floor to a support beam a couple of meters away from the mattress. She had nothing on but soiled undergarments and even from where he was standing, he could tell that the woman had been tortured badly. Standing over her was a brunette woman, dressed in all black, holding a gun.

"Stop! Put your hands in the air!" yelled Benson, gun up and aimed at the woman.

The woman whirled around at the sudden intrusion, with a slightly crazed look in her eyes. "You have to help her! Please, it's not what it looks like!"

Dropping the gun, the brunette kneeled down next to the unconscious woman.

"Quinn, please baby, you have to wake up! Please, I can't lose you!" she sobbed.

"Ma'am, step away! Put your hands in the air!" the detectives ordered, trying to get the woman to move away from the victim so they could get a clear shot. Stabler kept his gun centered on the brunette, as Benson slowly started to angle off, trying to get close enough to the woman to take her down.

"Why are you trying to arrest me!!! She needs you help!" the girl screamed, starting to lose her patience.

"Ma'am, you need to calm down and listen. You need to let her go. It's over." Stabler continued talking calmly, trying to keep the woman's attention on him as Benson kept moving out of the her peripherals.

"You don't understand! This-"

Benson swooped in for the takedown. She wrestled the girl to the floor, pulling her hands behind her back to handcuff them as Stabler quickly moved in towards the unconscious girl on the mattress.

"Sweetie, can you hear me?" Stabler said softly as he brushed the hair out of the blonde's face. She groaned and slowly opened her eyes.

Benson reciting the Miranda Rights was cut off by a yell, as the girl in handcuffs started to struggle when she realized the blonde was conscious.

"Quinn! Quinn baby, please tell them it's ok! I came for you! I came to find you! They don't believe me! Tell them!" she screamed.

The blonde's eyes slowly focused on her surroundings. As she finally took in the sight of the girl on the ground, she recoiled suddenly, terror in her eyes.

"Baby, what's wrong? Why won't you tell them? It's me, it's Santana! Your girlfriend!! Baby, tell them!" the brunette said struggling against the handcuffs that restrained her. In the distance, sirens could be heard, signaling the arrival of the ambulance they had radioed for before they entered the building.

The blonde tried to scramble further away but the chains caught, reaching the end of their length. Stabler quickly grabbed the bolt cutters that were laying a few feet from the mattress and freed the girl. She tried to get up, but the combination of the trauma to her body and Stabler quickly grabbing her around the waist, stopped her.

"It's alright honey, you're safe now, we got you." he murmured, as Benson double locked the restraints and stood the increasingly hysterical girl up from the floor. The EMTs finally arrived inside of the building, quickly getting to work assessing the blonde and preparing her for transport. Once she was put on the stair chair and the EMTs started rolling her to the ambulance, Stabler and Benson led the brunette outside to another unit that had pulled up along with the EMTs. They placed her inside of the vehicle, with orders to take her back to the unit. Once that was done, they got to work collecting any evidence they could. They took samples of fluids from the mattress, cigarette butts from the ash tray that was on the table in the middle of the room, as well as fingerprints they found on the knifes, pliers and other equipment found on the table. Benson felt a chill down to her bones at just the thought of what was done to girl they had found.

As they drove back the the unit, both detectives were deep in thought, trying to process what they had seen.

"Did you get a look at her body for any...injuries?"

"Yeah, whoever did this to that girl really messed her up. She had bruises everywhere and her nails were pulled out. She also had cuts on her legs and-"

"What do you mean, whoever did this?" Benson cut off, staring at Stabler, disbelieving. "We caught the perp, red handed. If we hadn't of walked in at that moment, we probably would have had a corpse on our hands instead."

"I don't know Olivia. Did you see how distraught that girl was? Either she's a damn good actress or she is a sociopath."

"Yeah but did you also see the victims' reaction when she woke up and saw her? She look scared for her life!"

"I still don't know. This doesn't feel right to me." Stabler sighed, scratching the back of his neck as they pulled into the NYPD parking lot. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves before we get the facts. We'll take the evidence to get looked at, start the case file just to give the suspect some time to stew and check in on the victim, Ok?"

Benson stared out the dash window and slowly nodded.

"You know it's okay if-"

"I'm fine," she said sharply, "I'll be fine. Let's go."

She shoved the door open and stepped out, slamming it harder than necessary and made her way into the building.

"Well that went well." Stabler muttered to himself as he climbed out of the vehicle and followed his partner into the building, ready to get started with their new case.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

12:05 pm/ Bellevue Medical Center

Benson and Stabler entered the Intensive Care Unit, where they had been told that the victim had been placed. After talking to the nurse at the desk, they waited for the doctor who had worked on her to arrive.

"Any news yet from Forensics?" asked Benson as she glanced at her watch.

"Nope, nothing yet. I have a few favors owed, so I was able to get a rush put on the evidence we gave them. They'll call me when it's ready." Stabler said as a doctor rushed into the waiting room.

"Detectives Benson and Stabler?"

"Yes?" Benson said, reaching to shake the young doctors' hand. The red head looked at Benson's hand with mild disgust on her face. "I'm sorry ma'am, I have a thing about shaking hands with people. Too many germs." the doctor stated.

Benson and Stabler shared a look. "Doesn't that make it hard to do your job?" Stabler asked, with a smirk on his face.

"Surprisingly no. When I am working with patients, my OCD tends to be put on the back burner. But it does help with the fact that I tend to make little to no mistakes when in surgeries."

"What was your name again?" Benson asked trying to get to the reason they were there.

"Doctor Emma Pillsbury. I'm assuming you are the detectives that found the Jane Doe that was brought in this morning?"

"Quinn." Stabler corrected.

"Excuse me?"

"Apparently her name is Quinn. But yes we're the detectives. What can you tell us?"

"Well she is very lucky for one. She suffered from hypothermia and major internal bleeding. She seized on the bus here from shock and her heart stopped. They brought her back right before she arrive and we took her right into surgery. Someone really did a number on her. I had to repair her spleen and take out her appendix. She had bruises, from what looked like cold and hot instruments everywhere. We also had to stitch up all the cuts to her body. We stopped counting at 37."

"Christ." Stabler murmured.

"There was also water damage to her lungs, almost like what you would see on a prisoner of war from water boarding." Dr. Pillsbury continued.

"Water boarding?" asked Benson, "How do you know that?"

"I saw it a couple times during my stint as a Doc in the Army."

"Iraq?" Stabler asked, slightly impressed

"Afghanistan."

"Nice, Desert Storm." he replied, nodding his head at the fellow veteran.

"Anything else you can tell us Doc?" Benson continued irritably, trying to keep them on track.

The Doctor eyed the Detective. "Yes. Due to the trauma, Jane D- I mean Quinn, is in a comma right now. My best guess is that her body is trying to recuperate and repair itself. I do good work, so I am confident she will wake up sooner or later, but unfortunately it could be the latter."

"Thank you for your time doctor," Benson said, turning to leave.

"Wait, it gets worse." Dr. Pillsbury pressed, stopping the detectives in their tracks. "I noticed the bruising on the victims legs during the surgery as I was stitching up the cuts and had the nurses do a rape kit. It came back positive but no fluids were found. We did find something else though." She paused.

"What else?"

"Splinters." she said, pulling out a vial with tiny pieces of wood floating in the solution.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hello again! First I would like to thank all those who have read, reviewed, followed or favorited after reading the first chapter. I appreciate you kind words and critiques and it makes me want to keep writing this story I've had rattling around in my head. I don't have a specific timeline for posting chapters but I would like to post at least once a week. We shall see though. Anyways on with the story, where we get our first real meeting between the detectives and Santana. Again, neither of the shows or characters mentioned from either show are mine, just borrowing them for awhile. Enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 2:

1:20 pm/ Special Victims Unit

Benson and Stabler walked back through the bullpen towards their desks. They both knew they need to talk to their suspect soon, but they decided to update their murder board first. The murder board is where they put down all the information they gathered for the case - facts (real or unsubstantiated), thoughts and evidence collected. It help to put them on the board instead of having to sift through their minds for it.

"So what do we have on this case?" asked Captain Cragen, as he made his way out of his office. Don Cragen was a veteran, previously working in the Homicide Division. He was a tough captain, but he always looked after his detectives and usually walked through the case with them to let them bounce ideas off of him.

"Not much so far." stated Stabler. "We found the victim in a warehouse off of 76th East, with the girl in Interview Room A standing over her. We talked to the doc at the hospital, whoever did this either had some experience in torture or was really pissed off. I'm assuming it was the pissed off option because she was raped repeatedly but no fluids were found. They did however, find splinters."

Captain Cragen winced.

"We weren't able to get any information about the call we received about the vic's location, it was traced back to a burner phone. We're also still waiting on Forensics to get back to us about the evidence we found inside of the warehouse."

Benson looked at the limited information on the board. "We need to get a confession out of the girl. She was at the scene of the crime, and she was holding a gun over the vic. That looks pretty guilty to me."

"Yeah, but why use a gun when she had all those torture devices on the table?" Stabler questioned. "Why change it up when you've been having all that fun?"

"Maybe she was somehow tipped off that we were coming?"

"Ok, but I still don't think it adds up."

"Well how about you guys stop guessing and go interrogate your suspect? "huffs Cragen. He was sick of their arguing already.

"Got it Cap." they said.

Gathering their case files, they walked into the interrogation room viewing area. They both looked through the two way mirror at the suspect. The brunette sat in her chair, back straight, looking straight at the mirror. Benson had to admit that the girl was stunning. She had taken out the ponytail she had been sporting at the crime scene, and her long silky hair flowed down her back. Her skin was a warm cocoa complexion, most likely of Latina decent. But her eyes. They were cold and hard. She stared at the mirror as if she could see right through it.

"She seems pretty calm now. Almost too calm." Benson observes.

"Well we did give her plenty of time to collect herself." says Stabler. "Let's go."

They walk into the interrogation room and the brunette turned her head toward the door.

"I'm Detective Stabler, this is my partner, Detective Benson. You're in some pretty deep trouble here... what was it you said your name was in the warehouse? Santana?" asks Stabler as he takes a seat in the chair across the table.

"Yes, Santana Diabla Lopez." the girl said calmly.

"How is my girlfriend, is she okay? Where did you take her?"

"She's fine, no thanks to you!" snaps Benson, leaning against the wall. "Why'd you do it huh? Lover's spat? Did she cheat on you? What was it?"

The girl leveled her piercing dark eyes on Benson coldly. "I don't know what you think happened but that definitely was not my doing. I love Quinn. I would never hurt her."

"But you did. You tortured her and when you somehow found out that we were coming, you went to finish the job." goads Benson.

"No I didn't, and your good cop, bad cop routine won't work on me. I didn't hurt Quinn. I was coming to save her."

"How, by putting a bullet in her head?" yells Benson.

"How did you know she was there?" Stabler jumps in calmly before Santana could retort.

"I got a call from a blocked number. Whoever was on the line told me where to find her. I couldn't recognize the voice, they scrambled it I think. Quinn had been missing for 3 days, ask her mom, she'll tell you."

"What's her name?"

"Judy Fabray. She called you guys the first day that Quinn was missing but was told that it was too soon for her to be officially consider missing until 72 hours had passed because she is 18. We knew she was missing though because there was no way she would leave without telling her. They are very open with each other now."

"So she knew about your relationship?" asked Benson.

"Yes. But only her. Quinn's home was the only place where I could just be myself."

Stabler looks at the young woman, trying to see any sign of dishonesty in her features. It was like trying to put a puzzle together but all the pieces looked the same. There was no emotion on her face. He fleetingly thought that she could make a killing playing poker.

"So you supposedly got this call and didn't think to call the police?"

"I've dealt with the police before ma'am and I don't trust them" Santana stated with a challenging look at Benson.

"And the gun?"

"I am licensed to conceal carry. My father taught me how to shoot at a young age."

"Sounds like the father of the year."

"DON'T TALK ABOUT HIM!" Santana pounds her fist on the table.

"Hey! Calm down!" Stabler says sternly. Ok, so her father was a sensitive subject.

Following the same line of thinking as Stabler, Benson questions the girl, "You seem pretty defensive about him. Why is that? Got daddy issues?"

Santana takes a breath and smooths her handcuffed hands on the table. "My apologies, detectives. Daddy issues is the understatement of the frigging year, seeing as he's doing 10 years in Rikers. I've been associated with my father my whole life and I've been trying to get away from it. It always seems to come back though" she says, staring off with unfocused eyes. "Most people I know would kill to be close to him, but I can't seem to get far enough away."

"Wait….Lopez… As in Juan Diego Lopez, the drug lord?" asks Stabler incredulously.

A look of contempt flashed across her face but was quickly controlled.

"Unfortunately."

"So take us to the beginning of this whole situation then. When you realized that Quinn was missing." asks Benson, trying to get the interrogation back on track.

Santana looks back at her. "We were supposed to meet after my basketball practice was over. We usually have either softball or Glee at the end of the day, but Mr. Schuester canceled Glee because of "personal issues" which was probably him trying to get his soon to be ex-wife to move her stuff out of his house. Coach Holliday also gave us a break for the day from softball practice. We always meet behind the sports equipment building, but I got there and she wasn't there. I tried calling her phone but it kept going to voicemail so I thought maybe she went home and got caught up in her book or something. But when I got there, her mother said she hadn't gotten home from school yet. That's when I knew something was wrong. She would have told me if the plans had changed. She wouldn't have just disappeared."

"So you guys aren't out at school?" asked Stabler.

"She is out to her mom but I'm not out to my family and we're definitely not out at school."

"And why is that? Why are you hiding?" sneers Benson.

"Detective, you seem to already have made up you mind on whether I'm guilty or not. So why am I even telling you all of this is you've already made your decision?" Santana asks evenly.

Stabler glances at Benson. "We are just trying to gather as much information as possible. Keep going."

Sighing, she continues, "For your information, we were past that part in our relationship, me being scared. I wasn't out yet because of my family and who my father is. He may be in prison but he still has followers everywhere. He would not have been pleased if he found out that I was gay. Despite his... we'll say suspicious business activities, he was very religious man. A devote Catholic. He thought being gay was a sin and would have done everything in his power to _beat it out of me,_ or worse go after Quinn. I couldn't risk it."

"Ok, so what did you do when you realized she wasn't at home?" asks Stabler.

"I looked for her! I went back to school and checked everywhere I could think of. The auditorium, the choir room, the art room, the library, under the bleachers. She wasn't there. Her mother called the cops and they told us there was nothing they could do yet, so I started asking around. I thought maybe my father found out and tried to "get rid of the problem" but I went back to my mom's neighborhood and there was no talk of a hit being put out."

"So you don't live at home?"

"No, I live with my aunt. I am legally emancipated from my parents."

Dang this girl has guts, thought Olivia. Still doesn't mean she's not crazy though.

"So what happened after that?"

"I was at the Fabray's house when I got the call. The person told me that they knew where Rachel was. They gave me the address and told me that whoever kidnapped her always leaves her alone from 3-7 am and that I should go between those times so I wouldn't run into them. So I waited. I didn't want to go too early, in case they came back because they forgot something, and I didn't want to go too late in case they came back early. I went home, grabbed my gun, then drove my car to the address and parked around the corner. I waited for 30 minutes and then I picked the lock to the door and went in. When I saw her..." Santana broke off, clenching her jaw. "When I saw her, I panicked. I couldn't pick the lock on the chains so I went and found the bolt cutters. I went to cut the chains off but then Quinn started moaning and I just, I tried to wake her up. Then you guys busted in and arrested me."

"So if you guys are so close, why did she react to you the way she did when she woke up?" asked Benson curiously.

For the first time since the detectives walked into the room, Santana looked truly devastated. "To be honest, I don't know. I don't know what they did to her. But you can ask her parents. Or our friends, Kurt Hummel and Rachel Berry. They'll tell you how close we were...are." Santana stutters.

There was a quick knock on the door before it opened and Detective Fin Tutuola stuck his head in.

"Hey, Captain wants to see you guys."

"Ok" says Stabler, gathering his case file off of the table.

"Can you please just let me know how she's doing?" Santana pleads, hands spread wide on the table.

"She's in a coma. They don't know if she's gonna wake up. There was a lot of damage done."

The girl runs a hand through her hair. "Ok. Thank you detectives."

They both nod then exit the room. Going back to the viewing room, they see the Captain.

"She seems very put together. Like she isn't phased at all by this situation except for that fact that her supposed girlfriend didn't recognize her."

"Yeah I know what you mean. This girl is very good at keeping her emotions from showing on her face, especially for her age ." states Stabler.

"Any word from Forensics yet?" Benson asks.

"No, not yet. In the meantime, I want you to go to the hospital and talked to the mother. Fin notified her once you got the name and told her where to find her daughter. I'll have Fin and Tutuola head to this school of theirs that Fin got off of the girls' Facebook page, McKinley Prep, and see if they can get more insight on the two women.

Ok we're out then." nods Stabler, and the partners made their way out of the building.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

3:00pm/ Bellevue Medical Center

Benson and Stabler arrive at Rm. 204 of the Intensive Care Unit, where Quinn was put after her surgery. They peered into the room through the open doorway. There were flowers and get well cards on every free surface of the room. Balloons floated morosely from the ceiling in the corner. Quinn lay on the bed, an incubator hanging from her mouth, tubes and IV's taped to her wrists, and leads running from her body to the EKG and the monitor. The steady beep of the machines were the only sounds to mask the painful silence inside of the room. The bruising and trauma to the parts of the girls' body that were visible were jarring to the eye and showed just how much she went through. In the chair next to the bed, sat a woman strikingly similar to the girl in the bed. She was holding her hand, gazing at her as if willing her to show any sign of life besides the beep of the machine that indicated that her heart was still beating.

Stabler lightly knocked on the door.

"Mrs. Fabray?"

Judy Fabray turned to them with bloodshot eyes and the look of a completely exhausted woman.

"Detectives Benson and Stabler, we would like to ask you a few questions."

"Have you found the person who did this to my daughter?" She asked hopefully as she stands up quickly to fully face the detectives.

Benson steps forward and places a hand on Mrs. Fabray's arm. "Ma'am, I promise you we are doing everything we can at the moment. It would really help us if we could get some more information from you though."

"Of course, anything I can do to help."

"Do you know a girl named Santana Lopez?" asks Stabler.

"Yes, she and Quinn play softball together and they are also in the Glee Club. But what does she have to do with anything?"

"Ma'am, did they have a close relationship?" pushes Benson.

"You mean were they together?" asks Judy as she eyes the female detective.

Uncomfortable, Benson clears her throat. "Yes."

"Well of course they were! Santana loves my daughter with everything that she is. It was a long road for them to get to where they are now, but they are practically inseparable. Why are you asking me these questions about her? Has someone told her that Quinn is here? I'm actually surprised I haven't seen her yet. She has a way of finding things out before I do and…"

"Ma'am," Stabler cuts her off, "we are sorry to tell you this, but when we found your daughter, Santana was there. She was pointing a gun at Quinn."

"No.." gasps Judy in horror. Her knees give out, but Benson catches her before she falls and leads her to the recliner in the corner of the room.

"I can't believe it. Santana would never hurt Quinn like this. I will admit, she has a bit of a temper. Their argument would shake the foundations of our home sometimes. But they love each other." Judy cries, tears beginning to run down her face.

"Ok," says Stabler, trying to calm the woman down. "Is there anyone you can think of that would hurt your daughter?

"Not really? I mean, there were some mean kids at school. But to think they are capable of something like this? They were petty. Quinn has had a rough time since she entered high school. She was popular, the top of her class at Carmel Preparatory. But my husband and I…well ex-husband now, we were hard on her."

Judy gazes over to Quinn. "We put a lot of pressure on her to be perfect and she self destructed. Her sophomore year, she got pregnant."

"I'm sorry, she was pregnant at 16?" asks a surprised Benson.

"Yes, and I'm embarrassed to say that we did not handle the situation well. My husband was furious. He said that she was an abomination and kicked Quinn out. I did nothing to stop him." Judy says sadly, looking at her hands in her lap.

"You're telling me that your daughter had the guts to come to you in her time of need and you threw her out?" Stabler pushes up angrily from his kneeled position in front of Judy and paces the room.

Judy's head snaps up indignantly. "I'm not proud of what we did, ok! I will admit, I was weak and a drunk. My ex-husband Russell is a religious man, but I can say now that looking back, is the biggest hypocrite I've ever had the displeasure of knowing, which is why he is now an ex-husband. He sucked the soul out of our family and I am ashamed to admit that I drowned myself in alcohol and ignored all the signs that my family was falling apart until it was too late. Him kicking Quinn out was what made me really re-evaluate my life. So I sobered up, left him and begged Quinn to come home."

"And she went back willingly?" asked Benson incredulously.

"Well, no. It took a while for her to really believe that I had changed. She was staying with the father of her baby, Noah Puckerman for awhile. But I pleaded with her and took her to AA meetings with me and finally convinced her to come home."

"And what happened to the baby?" asks Stabler, pausing in mid-pace.

"She gave her beautiful daughter up for adoption. Noah and I both tried to convince her to keep Beth, but she wanted to provide a better life and home for her baby. Not that I can blame her. I definitely won't win mother of the year, it's a wonder she didn't trust me to help her once she came back."

"No kidding" sneers Benson.

"Are you going to find the person that did this, or sit here all day and judge me?!" snaps Judy angrily and she shoves up from the recliner.

"Ma'am, we apologize," placates Stabler, shooting a look at Benson that screams calm down. "We are just trying to get as much information as possible. Now, this Noah Puckerman. Was he upset that Quinn wanted to give up the baby?"

"No, he wasn't. He wanted to keep Beth, but he understood that Quinn was trying to make the best decision for their child."

"Where does Noah Puckerman live?"

"In Lima Heights Adjacent, near Santana's mother's home. They were childhood friends, but Noah was going to Carmel Prep on a football scholarship. That boy may be immature man-boy or a "player" as he would like to consider himself but he would never do this to my Quinny. He was half in love with her."

"Ok. You said that had trouble at school? We kids bullying her? Do you know any names?" asked Benson.

"Yes, she had some trouble at school but it was because people found out she was pregnant. I transferred her to McKinley Prep at the beginning of her Junior year, but it somehow got out there after a while about what had happened. It also didn't help that she joined Glee Club either. That is when the slushies started to happen."

"Glee Club? What is that? And by slushies, you mean the frozen drink?"

"Yes, the frozen drink. The Glee Club is a show choir group. They sing and dance. It is a very accepting group, but unfortunately they are some of the most unpopular kids in school from what I gather. The popular kids take the slushies and throw them in the Glee kids' faces. Unfortunately, I don't have names of the individuals responsible."

Stabler shakes his head. "Kids are really cruel sometimes."

"Yes they are, but my Quinny held her head up high. Having the baby really changed her. And then when she and Santana got together. I've never seen my daughter so happy or shine so brightly as I have when they are together. Santana stopped the slushies on the Glee kids once she and Quinn started dating. She can be very…persuasive."

"I'll bet." murmurs Benson.

"Alright ma'am. I think we have enough for now." states Stabler as he and Benson make their way to the door. "If you can think of anything else, please feel free to call."

"I will. Oh and detectives?"

"Yeah?" Stabler turns back.

"I know I haven't been the best mother to Quinn. Lord knows she's been through things that no child, or even adult for that matter, should have to go through. But I am trying. And I will do everything in my power to protect my daughter. I failed her most of her life, and I don't plan on ever doing so again."

Stabler smiles for the first time since they arrived at the hospital.

"That's good. Because she is going to need you when she wakes up. She's been through a lot and I'm glad she has someone that is willing to protect her now. We'll be in touch."

"Ma'am." Benson nods her head in goodbye as the detectives leave the room.

Judy makes her way back to the bed where her daughter lie, unmoving. She sits back in the chair and looks over her daughter's broken face.

"Please come back to me Quinny." She says brokenly as she clutches Quinn's hand, tears beginning to fall from her eyes again. "I can't lose you again. Not after I just got you back."


End file.
